A different kindness
by Topkat82
Summary: Wraiths have different ideas about most, Todd especially, and Dr Keller gets a tast of that...


**Disclaimer:** Not mine! None of them… except for a guard… and Todd can have him as a snack…

**Warnings:** OOC-ness, naughty things and most of all; Dark. Bring a flashlight…

**Plot:** PWP, well maybe at the bottom, a little bit? Ah, who an I kidding, it's smut…

And a** BIG THANKS** to my Secretary Duckling who saved this stroy from my bad gramma, YAY! ^^

* * *

><p><strong>A different kindness.<strong>

-ooo-

The night was heavy in the city. Like a dark blanket, it lay over the buildings, keeping all activities to a minimum, muffling all sound and slipping the woman into a deep sleep. Her breathing even and slow, she slept with the ease of someone who knew they were completely safe. She stirred a little between the soft warm blankets, turning to the side and curling up a bit, a sleepy moan escaping her.

The honey-colored hair was spread over the pillow in a messy wave, a lock tracing down her spine over the thin top she wore, visible only because the woman's twisting and turning had made the bedcovers slip down to her hips. Unnoticed as she floated in the tranquility of her dreams, the bed dipped and the blankets shifted. She did, however, notice the strong arm slipping around her slender waist and pulling her against a broad chest.

"Uhm? Wha..?"

Was all her brain could muster at that sleepy stage, before a warning growl in her ears kickstarted it, putting it into overload. Her breath caught in her throat and she went rigid, feeling the sound he made rumble through the very strong, very naked muscles flexing against her back.

Pulling her petite frame against him, he felt the small shivers and the scent of fear that escaped her as she lay still as a mouse in front of a snake. Changing the growl from a warning to one of approval, he swiped away her hair and buried his face at her neck. Nipping gently, he made his way down to her shoulder, his sharp teeth scraping over her soft creamy skin, earning him a little whimper that sharpened his desire, and made him play the sharp claws of his feeding hand over her soft stomach. Drawing lines, almost but not quite breaking the skin, he traced them from her waist up over her bellybutton, letting the pointed claw of his thumb ghost over one of her nipples as he started to pull her top up.

"D… don't…,"

Dark eyes stared at him over a slender shoulder, hooded with fear as the plea was made and, of course, heard. She already knew that when this merciless scientist set a goal, he would reach it, no matter how unattainable it seemed, and she tried to bite back her tears.

This time the rumble carried notes of laughter, and his golden-green eyes shone at her from the shadows, accompanied by the sound of cloth being ripped as her top was pulled over her head, forcing her arms up. Gripping her left wrist in his hand, he dropped the destroyed piece of fabric to the floor and took hold of her hip. Pressing it forward, he turned her over, making her face the mattress. Her left arm still pinned over her head, she tried not to sob as his steel like fingers dug into her soft flesh, his claws tearing her panties as he lifted her to her knees. A strong leg was pressed in between them and used to wrench her thighs apart. The ghostly touch of his long white tresses falling on her back as he loomed over her made her push her face down into the pillow, desperate to get away from it all, from him and the feel of the maw in his hand pulsing on her skin, making almost kissing movements as it trailed wetly from her hip down over her ass to her sex. Shaking her head in denial, she bit down on her lower lip to muffle the tiny sobs escaping her, her whole body shaking as his fingers started to work at her opening, the enzymes from his maw slicking her up, making his strokes easily slip in and out at a lazy pace, mockingly imitating a lust that wasn't there.

"Todd…,"

She tried, her voice breaking, splitting the name they had given him into pieces, asking, begging for a mercy he didn't have. His purr filled her ears as he bent down over her, once again nipping at her neck, making small bruises form and pressing his large, strong frame against her petite one, closing her in. Never had she felt so small and weak. For all her courage, the tears started to paint silvery lines down her face, her humiliation and fear more than she could bear. Oh, if he would just feed on her, just kill her, just… make it stop.

"Jenni_fer_…,"

The purr resonated through his chest, sending vibrations down her spine, his cruel desire evident in every syllable. Pressed so close, she could easily feel his throbbing erection being rubbed against her ass, moving at a lazy pace that matched his fingers' intrusion. Feeling his hot breath at her ear, she shivered in fear and distaste. A distaste that turned to horror when a wave of pleasure washed over her, a pulse coming from a place in her mind she didn't know existed.

His hum was deep and almost warm as the small sob slipping from her changed from a sound of fear to a needy little moan. Her eyes went wide and she froze, unable to comprehend the sound that had just come from her lips. Letting go of her wrist, the dominant male allowed his claws to trace up her arm, causing goose bumps in their wake, before they locked into the woman's soft hair. Twisting it into a rope of sorts, he kept it twisted around his hand as he pressed her head down into the mattress, keeping her in place.

Abandoning her now glittering opening, his feeding hand returned to her hip and dug in, making new bruises join the blue dots already painted there. Pushing her knees even further apart, he lifted her against him and, placing his member at her opening, he slowly started to push in. She whimpered as he started to fill her, his build much larger than hers, and she felt herself being stretched. He answered her with a hissing sound that made her tug at the rope of her hair, only to be roughly pulled back.

Trembling, she softly locked her slim fingers around his wrist, and with a keening pant, caused him to loosen his grip just a bit. He filled her completely now, buried as deep within her slick folds as he could get, and she gasped a little, feeling the pulse of pleasure start to build, sending shivers through her body. When he started to thrust in and out of her tight sex, the pulse followed, climbing and falling with him, making her moan and arc her hips up to meet him.

A part of her was screaming in her mind, frantically going on about how wrong this was. How she had never felt any desire for him, and how unlike her this was. How utterly insane the whole situation was. Kneeling under him, panting like a wanton whore, her body moved as if that part of her didn't exist. Squirming, her legs twisting, she cheered him on, desperate for the building pleasure he provided, meeting him as if he was the peak of all her wet dreams and hopes.

Picking up the pace, his grip tightened and a raw growl started to form in his broad chest as his thrusts became more aggressive. Giving him small submissive keening sounds in return, she let the small flashes of pain drown in the overwhelming pleasure that threatened to take away what ever small awareness she had left.

"Mine,"

She thought she heard him growl just before she felt razor-sharp teeth biting down on her sensitive neck, breaking the skin with ease.

With a loud scream she bolted backwards out of her bed, landing in a heap of blankets and limbs. Panicking, she struggled to get free, scrabbling along the floor until she hit the wall. Her big brown eyes jumped around the dark room, searching for a tall shadow with long white hair and broad shoulders. Her breath hitching and stuttering in her throat, the faint light of the city showed her… nothing. She was alone. Shivering she locked her arms around herself, her one ice cold hand resting at her neck where the bite should be, the other hugging her tucked up legs.

"A nightmare… Just a nightmare, another bad dream… That's all…,"

Whispering her mantra, the woman desperately ignored the aching heat between her thighs, rocking back and forth, hoping dawn would come soon.

-ooo-

Sitting at her desk in her laboratory, Dr. Keller was examining the effect of the newest anti-serums on the Hoffan drug, making notes of any variation, good or bad, it showed compared to those prior. The smallest of details could make all the difference when it came to finding a cure to this wretched drug that had caused so much misery.

As the doors parted with a faint hiss, she kept her eyes on her work, unwilling to let her thoughts stray, as the tall Wraith entered the room, flanked as always by his marine guards.

"Ah, Dr. Keller, already at work, I see,"

He stated with mock politeness as he crossed the floor to his workstation, ignoring the men as if they were there in his honor, and not because the humans of this city, even after being allies for so long, still didn't trust him. Not that he could really blame them. Under the right circumstances, he wouldn't hesitate to feed on them. Lanteans were such a treat after all. Or perhaps opportunity was the word.

"Slept well, I hope?"

"Well enough, thank you. You too, I trust?"

She mumbled in return to his question, keeping up the facade of civility they always showed. More sincerely on her part, and more mockingly on his, but it calmed her and seemed to amuse him, making their cooperation smoother.

"Ah, yes, the hospitality is… impeccable,"

His alien voice clearly conveyed his sarcasm, and it made her cast him a small smile before returning to the results of the tests. As he started to go over his own notes from the day before, he caught the woman stroking the back of her neck with a feathery touch. A sinister smirk ghosted across his thin lips and he bent down over his microscope to hide it from the humans, but he still kept his cold, golden-green gaze fixed on the small female sitting within a few meters from him. Blood was making a quick detour down to his groin as he remembered how she had squirmed under him and the fight she had put up against his mental pulse.

It had taking him longer than he expected to form the mental bond necessary, to gain access to that fascinating mind of hers. It was her knowledge of the Hoffan drug he wanted, along with whatever other little scientific treasures he could find. When the bond had finally been formed, he had found that it was easiest when she slept, and curiosity mixed with boredom had made him decide to play a little joke on her. She was having a dream about that weak whinnying human male, Doctor McKay, who apparently was her consort. As the dream was just as dull and uninteresting as the male it revolved around, he had used his mental strength to enter the dream, and, pushing the image of the human male aside, had laced his arms around the small female and licked her neck. The scream had awoken the whole base, and he had gotten the worst headache in centuries. A reminder of her mental strength, human and insignificant though it was. Not that that had kept him from doing something similar a couple of nights later… He hated being bored and Dr Jennifer Keller was interesting. Pushing her boundaries proved… captivating.

Letting the smirk slip and focusing on more important things, the scientist turned his gaze to his papers, but the predator in him sensed a movement, an interest, within the lab. He looked up. Blue eyes were following slim elegant fingers as they made their way over the instruments at her workstation, giving the petite woman a probing leer. As she turned in her chair, the guard tilted his head to let his gaze rest on her curvy butt, and curled his lips up in approval. The Commander gripped the tabletop of his workstation, which was fortunately made of steel, and strangled the possessive growl that threatened to burst from his throat. How _dared_ that filthy… He stopped the thoughts right there. He couldn't afford an incident now. His plans were coming together, and soon the city of Atlantis would be his, a great weapon for him to wield in his hunt for power. And besides, she was just a human. Not a Queen. He hadn't even touched her outside the dreams controlled by his bond.

Taking in air, nostrils flaring, the large Wraith forced his face to remain blank. The female had worked with him long enough to recognize most of his moods, and even that worthless guard would have no trouble sensing the predator's rage if he did not control himself. Sending the target of his discontent a hard glare, the alien alpha male again felt his eyes turning to the slender woman. Yes, Atlantis would be his. Its power would help him cement his position at the very top of the Wraith community, if one could call it that, and make him superior to all. His intense gaze trailing down her delicate neck, he found the spot where his teeth's had bite down in their shared dream. And then… then he would mark her. With hands and claws and teeth, he would make sure to mark this petite little female so profoundly that nobody would ever dare to look at her again, let alone touch. For all the kindness and compassion she had given him, the small smiles and unwise friendship from this… prey… towards the predator that he was, he would grant her nothing less. She had earned it.

_His_ Jennifer…

-ooo-

* * *

><p>AN:<p>

Oookay…

*looking at what I have written and poking it with a stick*

I might have just one or two more cracks than I thought… Oh, well, the more the merrier, as they say in the nut house =D

Plz review, or I'll cry!


End file.
